Cities often have a need for a temporary sign that can be used to alert drivers as to when it is unacceptable to park their vehicles at a particular location, e.g., due to a parade, construction work, vehicle loading/unloading, etc. In the past, traditional parking meters were available on which workers could place “No Parking” hoods or covers. These meters are being eliminated in many cities in favor of single, centrally located parking pay stations.
Thus, a need exists for a temporary structure to support a sign or other indicator at a particular height and location. To meet this need, a preferred arrangement would be capable of attaching a post, stanchion, pole, standard, or the like, to a fixed base. Ideally, the structure would be easy to install and remove by authorized personnel, but difficult to disturb by unauthorized persons. In addition, it would be advantageous for some applications, if the device could preferably withstand the impact of being inadvertently hit by a vehicle. The present invention is directed to fulfilling these needs and others as described below.